<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For I Need Your Love by mercury_caduceus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325101">For I Need Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus'>mercury_caduceus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunters, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had fallen in love with Stiles gradually. So much so that he hadn’t even realized he was in love with his best friend until it was too late. He couldn’t say what made him fall in love, or when it had started. Perhaps he’d always loved him, or maybe it had just gone from platonic, brotherly affection to head-over-heels adoration over the years.</p><p>It didn’t matter, not really. He was hopelessly in love with Stiles and that was that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For I Need Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from I Need You To Turn To by Elton John<br/>Also this was only really quickly edited so I apologize for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott had fallen in love with Stiles gradually. So much so that he hadn’t even realized he was in love with his best friend until it was too late. He couldn’t say what made him fall in love, or when it had started. Perhaps he’d always loved him, or maybe it had just gone from platonic, brotherly affection to head-over-heels adoration over the years.</p><p>It didn’t matter, not really. He was hopelessly in love with Stiles and that was that.</p><p>The thing about Stiles was that he had always been there, always helped, always trusted him, never made him feel guilty about his faults or his mistakes. And Stiles wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but he was everything Scott wanted.</p><p>And as cliché as it sounded, he wasn’t sure if it was worth telling Stiles. Not because he didn’t think love was worth risking everything for, he was a big believer in love being the most important thing. But he was terrified of the consequences that could come from this change.</p><p>What if he told Stiles and Stiles didn’t feel the same? What if it ruined their friendship, or worse, ended it completely? What if Stiles <em>did</em> feel the same but they ended up breaking up later?</p><p>He was just scared of the possibilities, and while he knew some of those possibilities could be good, could work out, he wasn’t sure if his friendship with Stiles was worth the risk.</p><p>So he hadn’t said anything. He hadn’t dated, he’d controlled the impulse to growl at anyone that flirted with Stiles, and he acted like he always had.</p><p>He played video games with Stiles, they hugged and bumped shoulders (they had always been tactile, even before Scott was bit), they called each other when Scott was off on a lead about the Hunters or Stiles was working a case, and they had each other’s backs.</p><p>Everything had been going great, just as he’d planned, until it wasn’t.</p><p>Scott had been in a motel with Liam, Argent in the room beside them, when Scott heard them. The telltale sound of soft, careful footsteps, the smell of wolfsbane and gunpowder. There were Hunters outside their doors.</p><p>“Liam,” Scott had whispered as quietly as possible. “Stay quiet and calm. Leave through the bathroom window. Get help. Go. Now.” He would have texted Argent but he wasn’t fast enough to get out in time.</p><p>Liam hadn’t argued, though Scott knew he’d really wanted to. Liam had been doing this enough to trust Scott, to know when he should stay and fight and when he should bide his time and get back up.</p><p>Scott was proud of how much he’d grown in the past couple years.</p><p>Seconds after Liam was out of the motel, the front door had been kicked in and Scott had been ready to fight. But then he’d felt the sting of a tranquilizer dart and had blacked out before the Hunters even came in focus.</p><p>The last thought he’d had: Well, fuck.</p><p>That was how he’d found himself here: in a dingy warehouse, chained to a chair, and listening to a few voices arguing on the other side of the building. They were too far away to understand what they were saying but he knew what arguing sounded like.</p><p>“Nice of you to join me,” Argent said beside him. He sounded bored, like he frequently woke up tied to a chair and with the possibility of death or torture incoming.</p><p>“I think they went a little overboard with the tranq,” Scott answered. “I still feel a little groggy. Amateurs?” He asked, hoping Argent had gotten a better look at them.</p><p>“I think so. I woke up as they were chaining you up and they didn’t seem to know what was enough to restrain you. They sound like they’re new to this, possibly trying to gain a little recognition by catching a True Alpha and a Traitor to the Cause,” Argent was smirking, Scott could hear it in his tone.</p><p>“I warned Liam just before they busted in, he’s getting help. I would have texted you but I didn’t hear them until it was too late,” Scott told him apologetically.</p><p>“I know, I heard them. I knew I wouldn’t be fast enough to get away. It’s good you got Liam out to get help. I have a feeling these guys will be tracked relatively easily,” Argent said. Scott nodded his agreement.</p><p>A few minutes later Scott heard the voices getting closer. He straightened up a little and he heard Argent do the same.</p><p>He didn’t know what he’d been expecting of these Hunters, but he was a little surprised. There were three of them, but Scott could hear two more heartbeats just beyond the doorway they’d walked through. The lookouts.</p><p>The three he could see looked pretty average, two guys in their mid-twenties flanking a girl who looked no older than twenty. Scott knew that a lot of people had learned about the supernatural in the few years since Monroe had fled Beacon Hills but it still shocked him every time he saw someone his age that wanted to kill him.</p><p>“Scott McCall,” the girl said his name with a mocking tone. “No offense but you aren’t exactly what I’d expected.”</p><p>Scott snorted at that, as he’d just thought the same thing about her. “Sorry to disappoint. What were you expecting exactly?”</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, sizing him up. “More of a stereotypical jock golden boy. You look more like the kind of guy that people fuck around with in college, lots of tattoos, motorcycle, ripped jeans and leather jacket. They puppy eyes are in line with expectations though,” she told him.</p><p>Argent snorted. They both knew that the expectation was more accurate than his appearance. He may have gotten more tattoos in the last couple years, but he was definitely not someone who had casual sex or someone who people “fucked around with.”</p><p>“And Chris Argent. I’ve heard so much about you,” the girl said, turning to look at Argent with contempt and disgust written all over her face. “You used to be a legendary Hunter, stories were told about you. But now… Here you are, the last of your family, a traitor to Hunters everywhere.”</p><p>“Scott <em>is</em> my family. And my family would be proud of who I am if they were here to see it,” Argent replied evenly. “The family whose opinion I care about, that is,” he adds.</p><p>Scott felt a surge affection for Argent, a twinge of sadness. The way he always felt when Argent reminded him they were family, when he remembered Allison.</p><p>The girl sneered at Argent. “You are just a huge disappointment, siding with this monster, working against everything your father believed in.”</p><p>“Sorry, I never caught your name,” Scott interrupted. He was bored of the bad guy monologue, the same shit that everyone said to him and Argent.</p><p>“I’m Angelica Grace,” she announced to Scott, as though he should applaud or bow to her. Like she was royalty and he should know who she was.</p><p>“Ah,” was his only response.</p><p>Angelica’s expression darkened. “You’re saying you’ve never heard of me?”</p><p>“Sorry, should I have?” Scott asked.</p><p>Before she could start a rant that he could see building up, there were a few gunshots, shouts, thuds, and then silence from the room the lookouts had been. Scott couldn’t see what had happened but he could hear five or six heartbeats in that room now.</p><p>Looks like the cavalry had arrived.</p><p>The two guys who had been silently lurking behind Angelica turned, shotguns in their hands. But nobody had come through the doorway yet.</p><p>“Well, Angelica, this has been swell,” Scott said, smirking.</p><p>“But I believe our ride is here,” Argent finished. Scott then heard Argent smash his chair on the concrete floor, freeing himself and immediately rushing the henchmen in front of him. At the same moment, their friends burst through the doorway, overwhelming Angelica and the other goon.</p><p>The Hunters were outnumbered and easily subdued. Malia, Liam, and Theo took their weapons and restrained them, while Lydia checked over Argent to make sure he hadn’t been injured too badly during the capture or when he’d broken the chair.</p><p>Scott noticed all this subconsciously, but he only had eyes for Stiles. And yes, he’s aware of what a cliché he is. Oh well.</p><p>Stiles was rushing towards him, panic and anger written all over his face, slowly being replaced by relief. Before Scott could say anything to reassure his best friend though, Stiles’ hands were in his hair and his mouth was otherwise occupied.</p><p>Scott was caught off guard for maybe half a second before he was kissing back enthusiastically, straining against the chains locking him to the chair. He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Stiles’ waist, put a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, run his fingers through Stiles’ hair.</p><p>Stiles pulled back after a few seconds that had felt like a lifetime. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bright.</p><p>Scott thought that he’d never looked so beautiful.</p><p>After a few seconds of both of them staring and breathing heavily Scott smiled, huge and bright.</p><p>“I love you,” Stiles breathed.</p><p>“Get me out of these chains and I’ll show you how much I love you, too,” Scott replied. He could hear how rough his voice was, he could also hear Malia, Liam, and Theo fake gagging, but he was concentrating on the shiver that made its way through Stiles before he rushed to unlock the chains that Lydia had found the keys for.</p><p>Maybe Scott didn’t know when he’d fallen in love with Stiles. It didn’t matter, not really. He was completely in love with Stiles and now he knew that Stiles loved him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm struggling a bit with Gonna Shout at the Moon so I decided to start writing short little fics to practice writing and get my brain moving</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>